


i'm one of them

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, M/M, Multi, NOT REMROM, Song: All Eyes On Me, Song: The Madness of King Scar, Song: Twisted, Swearing, They Share The Others, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Will Add Tags In Notes, they're brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Virgil was one of the 'Dark Side's', but was welcomed into the Light Sides and their relationship, and soon Remus joins. But, Janus isn't happy, and he wants revenge.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 19





	1. i was one of them

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> Unsympathetic!Janus Deceit Sanders, implied/tried sexual themes that doesn't happen, food and light mentions of starvation, implied abuse/blink and you'll miss it as Virgil uses self-defence, mentions of sleep deprivation, Remus is just Remus (butts and minimal gore).  
> Song: The Madness of King Scar - The Lion King

Virgil remembers the days when he was the bad guy. He remembers the days it was him, Remus and Janus against the light sides. He remembers how when dating them, they struggled to get by - Virgil thought he knew why they had no food. However it was a falsehood yet again.

Janus had told them that only he could shape shift and they had no food because they were 'evil'. However, it was because Janus hid the food they had for himself and would starve his two boyfriends. When he was dating Janus and Remus, Virgil began to be a big part of Thomas and so he decided to infiltrate the light sides. However he soon realised that they where actually nice, all the sides could shape shift and Janus hoarded the food. He told Remus and then left, breaking up with the two.

Janus because he wasn't trust worthy and Remus because he trusted Janus and thought Virgil was the liar, so he left Remus reluctantly.

With no other option, he left to the light side. He remembers how angry Janus got. Laying on his bed, he thought back to the days he did date Janus and Remus.

~~~~~

Virgil had just started to talk to the light sites to infiltrate them. And Janus was being a drama king again. Ha. King! That's the thing, Janus genuinely thought he was a 'King' and was fit to control and rule over the mind palace and Thomas.

This particular day they where in the garden, Remus was talking about juicy buttholes, Virgil was sat on a tree branch since he didn't care about what was and wasn't a chair and Janus was leaning against a tree sadly.

_"Remus, why am I not loved?"_ They lying side said sadly. Of course they knew he meant, why does nobody listen to him from the light side.

But neither of the dark sides said a word, as they were very bitter to him.

_"I am that rare and awesome thing, I'm every inch a king."_ Sang Janus angrily. _"Yet, I feel a twinge of doubt as I go walk about."_ He glared.

Virgil sighed, Remus wasn't gonna say anything so he tried, _"hey, Jan!"_

_"When my name is whispered through the mind. Is this talk of love or regicide?"_ He asked glancing at Remus sadly.

Remus leaned over to Virgil and whispered, _"reggie who?"_ Virgil shrugged in as much confusion.

_"Tell me I'm adored! Please tell me I'm adored-"_

Virgil pinched Remus, which convinced him to shout out with Virgil, _"hey, Jan!"_

_"Oh, what is it?!"_ Growled Janus.

_"We got a bone to pick with you!"_ Glared Virgil.

_"There's no food, no water!"_

_"Yeah. It's dinner! We haven't eaten for three days!"_ Shouted Anxiety. Apparently the light sides didn't have much food in, according to Janus.

_"Oh, you and your petty complaints!"_ Sighed Janus, _"you don't know what real hunger is. Day after day it gnaws at the very core of my being-"_

_"I had that once. It was worms!"_ Smirked Remus.

_"No, no, no..."_ sighed Janus, _"it's like an itch... deep, persistent, profound!"_

_"That's it - worms!"_ Remus insisted, _"when they get really bad all you gotta do is hunker down and scoot!"_ Remus laughed, and earned a chuckle from Virgil.

_"Thanks for the tip."_ Janus thanked sarcastically, _"ingrates! If it weren't for me you'd be beating off Roman for your next bite."_ He screamed, making the two freeze up.

The two sighed and curled around Janus and sang, _"yeah, you're our saviour, thanks a bunch. But how about some lunch? It doesn't matter if it's fresh-"_

_"I need a fix of flesh!"_ Remus grinned, making Virgil gag.

_"My bones have moved to where they've never been, they are on the outside looking in-"_

_"Are you blaming me?!"_ Janus hissed.

In a way they where, surely they could get food from somewhere else? But the two, too afraid to say anything, quickly dismissed Dee's thoughts. _"Oh no, it's the light sides!"_

Janus nodded, smirking slightly.

_"You are so adored! Oh, you are so adored!"_ Sang Virgil and Remus, clinging to each side of Janus.

_"That's more like it!"_ Smirked Janus.

_"But what I'd give for one more hit, of 'wildebeest' kielbasa!"_ They sang together, quietly behind Janus back.

_"Or maybe hornbill on a spit?"_ Smirked Remus as a joke.

And that's when Virgil made the mistake, god... He forgot sometimes how gross Remus was and he cried out, _"oh, how I miss the lights!"_

Remus gasped and smirked backing up, as Janus threw Virgil to the ground. _"The lights?! The lights?!"_ He screamed, _"how dare you! I told you never to mention that title!"_

_"Note taken!"_ Virgil said, backing up, " _I shall never mention 'M-m-m' again!"_ He cried.

Janus looked around frantically, _"even on the other side, their shadows loom over me."_ Janus gulped that Patton? _"There he is!"_ Wait, now it's Roman, _"no!"_ Hold it, now Logan, _"there he is!"_ Wait! They're all there! _"And there!"_

Remus moved forward to his frantic boyfriend, _"calm yourself, Jan, or you'll get another one of your splitting headaches!"_

Janus snarled and screamed, _"I am perfectly fine!"_

Remus backed up into Virgil, who held onto him tightly.

_"I'm better than the lights are!"_ Janus sang confidently. _"I'm revered - I am reviled."_ He sang, looking left, then right, his voice deeper the second time. _"I'm idolised - I am despised! I'm keeping calm - I'm going wild!"_ He screeched. _"I tell myself I'm fine!"_ He sang again and doing the same thing, left, right, his voice deeper the second time. _"Yes, I am - no you're not! Yes, I am - no you're not! I tell myself I'm fine!"_

Virgil and Remus glanced to each other warily, realising he was arguing with himself.

_"No, you're not - yes, I am! No, you're not - yes, I am! No, you're not! Yes, no, yes, no - Who am I talking to?"_ He asked suddenly, rubbing his eyes and began to laugh, _"ah ha ha ha!"_

It was freaking them out and Virgil's voice got low and deep, _"oh, pull yourself together, Jan!"_ His voice echoed.

_"Oh, very well."_

~~~~~

"Dearest?" Shouted a princely voice from down stairs, "are you coming?"

"I'm coming Ro!"

He was now dating Roman, Patton and Logan. Soon after he was accepted they wanted to try dating with Virgil and they all hit it off.

As of right now, it was a meeting.

After Remus showed up, he hadn't left yet. Poor Thomas and Patton believe he truly was a bad person, while Virgil was now used to it, he would manage to scare Remus away, while Roman and Logan tried to calm Patton down.

They were all working over time.

Virgil walked down stairs and there were the sides and Thomas all very sleep reprieved. Hell, Remy must hate them.

"Why is he bothering us so much?" Patton whined.

"Because he knows it shall weaken Thomas to the point he'll give in." Logan explain.

Thomas rubbed his eyes tiredly, "that is not happening!"

"Of course not. We shall protect you!" Roman smiled, charmingly, even though he looked terrible.

"How do we stop him?" Asked Thomas.

Roman sighed, "there is only one option..."

Patton sighed, Logan rubbed his eyes and Virgil threw up his hood angrily.

He thought he'd never have to return.

~~~~~

Janus was pacing the field, his hands clasped behind his back and Remus watched from the sidelines. The plan was slowly working to gain control and respect, but the keyword is slowly. Again, the deceitful side was in one of his dramatics.

_"Remus? Remus, Remus, Remus?"_ He asked tiredly.

_"Yes, Janus?"_

_"Nobody respects me! They never have! I don't get it? What do the light sides have that we don't?"_ He asked.

Remus sighed, he could think of a lot sadly, thinking of his brother, _"do you want the short list or the long?"_

_"Whatever!"_ Janus said angrily, not too happy he was getting an actual response.

_"Well, they have adoring fans."_

_"No."_

_"Loving friends."_

_"No."_

_"Virgil."_

_"That's it!"_ Janus cried out, _"we need Virgil!"_

_"What? Are you crazy?! He left us!"_ Shouted Remus.

 _  
"Don't you get it?"_ Asked the bowler hat man, _"we got what we wanted and needed before because everyone was scared of Virgil! We need him back!"_

_"Janus..."_

Said side spun around and smirked, as did Remus. _"Ah, Virge... your timing couldn't have been more perfect. My, how you've grown..."_ Janus smirked, seeing the jacket and heavily applied eye shadow again. They saw the other sides behind Virgil and even Thomas.

_"Deceit, you have got to do something about Remus."_ And Remus behind Janus made offended noise, _"we're being forced to overwork!"_

Janus smirked and made the ground break apart so that the sides where split up and far apart from each other.

"Guys!" Shouted Thomas.

"Woah!"

"Remus! Stop him!"

"Virgil!"

_"He's got those assets masculine!"_ Sang Janus.

Virgil walked forward, _"you're his boyfriend! Control the Duke!"_

_"I have to make him mine!"_

_"You're destroying Thomas' mind!"_ Screamed Virgil.

_"Nobility in every gene!"_

_"If we don't stop now... Don't you see?"_ Asked Anxiety.

_"He has to be our king."_ Janus smirked at Remus.

_"There's still a chance for things to be all right again!"_

Janus pulled Virgil into him, one arm around his waist, the other holding it forward and walked slowly together, _"come, sweet Virgie. It's written in the stars!"_ He spun Virgil out as the sides protested again what was happening.

_"What are you doing?"_ Asked Virgil as he was pulled back into Janus' cold embrace, _"are you listening to me?"_

_"We'll create a host of little kids!"_ He spun him out so they where holding hands and facing each other.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Virgil asked backing up against the broken ledge.

_"Tell me I'm adored!"_ Demanded Janus.

_"Get away from me!"_ Virgil cried.

_"Tell me I'm adored-"_ Janus was cut off by Virgil striking him across the face, making Remus gasp and Janus to temporarily stop his magic, so the floor was normal.

The sides rushed to Virgil and held him close, as Remus looked to see his brother concerned. _'He tried to force Virgil into sex!'_ Was the only thought rushing through Remus' mind and while, yes he was the bad thoughts... it never went that far.

_"Oh, Virgil... you know how I loathe violence..."_ Janus' eyes snapped to Remus, _"one way or another, you will be mine."_

_"Never, Deceit. Never!"_ Glared Virgil, backing up.

_"_ _You belong to me!"_ He shouted, _"you all belong to me!"_

Remus looked at Roman and nodded, it was a simple way of calling a truce and for him to run. Roman nodded back, grabbed Virgil's and Patton's hand and ran, Virgil grabbed Logan's hand and Thomas followed.

"Never again." Panted Virgil, once in the light mind.

"Remus will lay off."

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked quietly.

"I am."


	2. i'm not one of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Unsympathetic!Janus, mentions of abusive relationships, mentions of food, Scared!Remus  
> Twisted from Twisted: The Untold Story of the Royal Vizier.

Remus curled up, listening to Deceit curse and throw things.

He had been avoiding his boyfriend in fear of being hurt in some way. He knew the risks when refusing to cause more damage to Thomas physique. However, due to this Roman was worried. His brother wasn't active and wasn't talking to him either.

"I think Remus is in trouble." Roman said that night in the living room.

Logan, who was not good with emotions and in much denial, replied, "I'm sure he is fine, Roman-"

"I agree with Roman." Patton said, suddenly.

Logan sighed. Neither Patton or Logan didn't know what drew them to Remus... they just liked him. They had no idea why...

"It's kinda of hard not love him? Isn't it?" Virgil spoke out, glancing to Logan and Patton, seeing the conflicted look in their eyes that he held for so many years when the topic of Remus was brought up.

"Yeah." Sighed Patton, as Logan nodded slightly.

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Roman couldn't help but smirk, "awe! You three like him!"

"Technically, I always liked him!" Virgil said, raising his hand slightly, "I broke it up because he couldn't see Deceits true nature and he didn't like me at the time. But I never stopped. It's those two who are being secretive."

Roman smiled, "you know? I don't mind sharing with my brother."

"Roman, we aren't focusing on that now." Patton said, crossing his arms.

"Fine..." Roman frowned, "but later?"

"Yes Roman, later." Logan sighed.

"Yay!"

Virgil sighed, "this isn't a relationship discussion, it's a rescue mission. I know Deceit and Remus is in danger."

"I'll go find him-"

Virgil cut of his hero boyfriend, "I'll join too. I'm not letting Remus get hurt for helping."

"Okay, Logan, Patton, stay here."

Logan rose his eyebrow, "excuse me? Are you actually denying logic?"

Virgil sighed, "no. We're protecting logic and saving morality."

Patton held Logan, "we don't have much choice in the matter."

Sighing, Logan nodded, "be safe."

~~~~~

Remus had just temporarily escaped the wrath of Janus again, for the third time that day and panted. _"I've gone against my boyfriend, the highest act of treason!"_ Janus sang, _"but I had good intentions. I did it for a reason."_ He continued, thinking of happy Virgil was and how happy it made Logan and Patton, and how much respect Roman had for him. The only things he care about.

_"He'll kill me if I'm lucky."_ He smiled, _"he'll torture me if not!"_ He frowned. _"What made me think that I could get away with such a plot?"_ He cried out.

He turned to the door and reached for the handle, _"it's not too late to bring it back! Perhaps I'll be forgiven!"_ But then he brought his hand down, _"but if my crime can help improve the life they all must live with..._ " He smiled thinking he might actually be a hero. _"Am I not bound by duty to the people of our shared host? How does the Golden Rule apply in such a situation?"_ He asked himself, thinking of the lights.

_"As a light side I think I would be grateful for the aid! But if I was my boyfriend, I should hate to be betrayed!"_ He frowned, hearing the footsteps of his possessive boyfriend. _"Whichever road I take'll only encourage someone's wrath! 'Til now I've always travelled down the straight and narrow path! Temptation may have beckoned, but I always have resisted."_ He cried out, thinking back to how loyal he has been.

_"But which way do I turn? When the road's become so... so..."_ He sunk down to the floor covering his face, _"twisted?"_ He said.

_"What remains of a side, when that side is dead and gone? Only memories and stories of his deeds will linger on. But if a side's accomplishments aren't in the tale they tell... Are the deeds that go unheralded his legacy as well?"_ He sang quietly.

He stood up, _"if a war breaks out tomorrow, we'll all have hell to pay. Why protect my reputation? I'm a dead side either way."_

_"How will they tell my story?"_ He sang quietly, _"how will they tell my tale? Will anybody even care?"_

_"The question then is whether 'tis nobler in the mind... To be well liked but ineffectual, or moral but maligned?"_

"Remus? Open the door!" Janus shouted, rattling the locked door handle.

Remus backed up and glared at the door, _"I'll never be a hero! All the light sides shall adore. But if I hide to save my life, what has my life been for? What has my life been for?!"_

"I will kick down this door!"

_"The road ahead may twist, but I will never swerve. I'll give them all the unsung anti-hero they deserve. I've nothing left to lose! So the only path to choose is twisted!"_

Janus kicked the door harshly, as Remus summoned his bloody mace.

_"And then twist my words, let my boyfriend scorn me. Who cares if no one will ever mourn me? Let them bury the side of the story they'll never learn!"_

Janus kicked down the door harshly.

_"Let the truth be twisted! Let my life be twisted! I'll be twisted!"_

Janus hissed at Remus and walked forward.

_"It's my turn!"_

Suddenly, there was a thud and Janus fell forward, unconscious and unmoving on the ground, at Remus' feet.

"Okay... so I got all dramatic for no reason?" Remus glared and looked up, but then his eyes widened.

"Remus!" Cried Virgil, who hugged him, "what's he done?!"

Remus smiled and hugged him, "nothing, I was good up until recently... I missed you..."

Virgil pulled a Roman and dipped him, kissing him softly, feeling the moustache tickle his upper lip as Remus happily kissed back.

"Okay, my boyfriend and brother kissing in a dramatic moment, no biggie."

Virgil pulled back and helped Remus up, "sorry Ro."

Roman hugged Remus suddenly, "I hope you realise you're coming with me."

Remus smiled slightly, "good. I did not want to stay..."

"Patton and Logan will be so happy to know your okay." Virgil smiled.

"You two go ahead I'll tie Deceit up."

Remus smiled and happily held Virgil's hand as he was led to the light side.

~~~~~

Patton hasn't stopped cooking since Roman and Virgil went on the rescue mission, though each batch of cookies turned out horribly. Either too burnt, too under cooked, too goop-y, no vanilla etc etc. Logan was still on the same page of his new astrology book, he was on the first page and hadn't gotten further. He was still on the first word, 'stars'. They were worried about the two being caught or Remus being in danger.

"Guys?" Virgil's voice sounded.

Patton dropped his seventh batch of raw cookie dough and Logan practically threw his book down and raced out. There was Virgil, holding Remus' hand and Roman not too far behind them. Patton ran at them, and much to Remus' shock, hugged him and kissed his cheek instead of Roman or Virgil first.

"Are you okay, Remus?" Patton asked worriedly.

"Oh! I'm fine." Remus replied, blushing slightly.

Logan gently pulled Patton out of the way, then frantically checked over him, "Remus are you sure you're okay?"

The Duke blushed, "yes, I-I'm fine Logan."

"Are you sure?" Asked Patton, worriedly.

"I'm okay. I promise."

Roman smirked, "now that that's been sorted. Let's talk love and relationships!"

Logan, Patton and Remus blushed and glared at Roman, who was hit over the head by Virgil.

"Hey!" Whines the Prince.

"It'll take time." Virgil said, smiling gently at Remus, who smiled back shyly.

"We're more then happy to wait."

~~~~~

Janus woke up. He noticed how it was all black and got up.

"Remus? Virgil? Anyone?!" He shouted, growing angrier by the second. He walked forward for a minute and stopped, it was the same as before.

Black.

He tired to summon something, anything! But, nothing came.

He ran.

"Anyone?! Hello!" His voice didn't even echo.

Janus stopped running and fell to the floor, alone. He was alone and in the place where Thomas liked to forget things... he alone and would never get out.

He hissed at the black floor.

"I'll get out... And when I do, I'll get Virgil and Remus back! And Roman too!"


	3. i am one of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Snakes, sword, mace, mind control and manipulation, temporary evil Roman, blood, stabbing, slicing, chained up, fire, making out, a knife, bō staff, tied up.  
> Song: All Eyes On Me - OR30

Janus was still trapped in the black room, planning his revenge.

His snakes however were not. His snake were still able to roam free and was able to look through their eyes, helping with his revenge plan, a lot quicker.

He watched the sides closely, noticing Remus enter a relationship with the light sides and his brotherly relationship getting better with Roman. However, he did notice Roman spending less and less time with his boyfriends since Remus arrived.

Of course, Roman didn't mind, but if Janus could convince Roman it was a problem.

Now he needed to get out.

~~~~~

"I really don't want to go to this party." Thomas groaned, sipping on his coffee.

"Well nobody's making you." Remus said. Everyone else was busy, so Remus was the only free one. He was trying to help and he wasn't as gruesome as usual.

"I said I would, but I'd rather just stay in." Thomas sighed.

Remus sighed, "you could always kill them? Slowly and painfully with my mace!" He grinned bringing out his bloody mace.

Thomas smiled, "Remus. That's wrong."

"I thought it was. But I just had to make sure!"

"I could say I have a prior engagement?" Thomas suggested.

Remus grinned, "even better! Just a white lie! Right?"

"Yeah!"

~~~~~

Janus felt himself being needed and in an instant, he was back in the dark side.

"Oh, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas. You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

~~~~~

That night, Virgil, Patton, Logan and Remus where out on a date, just a simple date. It was for Remus, so they went for a late night picnic in a graveyard. Again, for Remus. Of course Patton, was freaked out, Logan didn't care, Virgil talked about the meaning of life and death, while Remus read the tombstones and would imagine their death.

Roman was at home, watching Disney movies. He didn't mind nor care they were out on a date and he wasn't. He was happy for Remus, glad that Remus was happy, dating and getting closer sat brothers.

"Hello Roman." Hissed a voice.

Roman looked to his left and shot up, summoning his sword and aimed it at the scaled side, "Deceit. What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Well. Thomas needed help with lying and I then couldn't help but notice, your boyfriends and your brother was out on a date... without you." Frowned Janus.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Roman glared.

Janus sighed, "it's just, well... I don't want to upset you..."

Roman lowered his sword, "what?"

"No, I can't say. I mustn't."

"Tell me!"

Janus looked at him, "it's just, since they're dating Remus, you're brother... they only need one creativity."

Roman didn't say anything for a second, "i-if that was true, they'd break up with me!"

"But why? Patton hates to see people upset, Logan isn't good with emotions, Virgil will be anxious to do so and Remus wouldn't want to upset you..."

Roman slowly sat down on the sofa and stared at the floor, "you're wrong."

"You're in denial, Roman. I may have been a bad guy in the past, but I can't deny, that you locking me in that room set me on the right path..." Janus sat down and held Romans hand, "I care for you a lot, my dear. If you join me, I can-"

"No."

Janus smiled, confused, "no?"

"If that's how they feel then so be it, but I won't join you."

"But why not? I don't think you understand, I care for you. A lot. I love you a lot!"

Roman got up, "I don't love you and I never will."

Janus sighed, "I tried being nice. I did. But if you're not willing to cooperate. Then fine!"

A snake slithered up Romans back and bit his neck. "Ah!" The prince fell to his knees and held the bleeding bite, "w-what the?! What's happening?!"

Janus sighed, "just some modifications."

Romans white clothing turned black and his red sash turned the red colour of blood. His shoulder pads and emblems turned blood red, his nails now sharp and pointed, as a dark red. His crown was black, sharp and pointed. His skin was as white as chalk and his brown, warm eyes were now a dark red, with a ring of bright neon yellow around his iris. There was a sickening smile on his face, his eyebrows down in a glare.

"Roman, my love?" Janus asked gently.

Roman looked up and smirked, "Jan, my dearest." He took Janus' gloved hand in his.

Janus smirked, "it's good to know you're with me. No doubt they will come for you and when they do, we can kill them, together."

Roman grinned, "I'd love that."

~~~~~

The light sides appeared in Thomas mind, with Virgil holding Remus bridal style, since he was the only one strong enough.

"Looks like Roman had a movie night." Patton smiled, seeing the menu screen for Beauty and the Beast.

"And the ice cream has melted." Logan said, looking at the cookie dough ice cream tub.

"He must've gone to bed!" Patton smiled and picked up the tub and turned the TV off. He walked out, leaving Logan, Virgil and Remus to stare at the wet patch on the sofa, left by the tub.

"He would have cleaned up if he had." Remus frowned, getting out of Virgil's grip worriedly.

Logan sighed, "I'm sure he's fine. He sometimes has blank moments." He shrugged and went upstairs.

"I don't think it was a blank moment." Remus mumbled.

Something shiny caught Virgil's eyes and he knelt down and picked it up, "it certainly wasn't."

"What was it?"

Virgil stood up and held a yellow shiny scale, "Janus back."

~~~~~  
  


Roman was filing his nails, "why would you want those two pathetic losers back?"

"Just to torment." Lied Janus. If anything Janus only liked Remus and Virgil and as soon as they came back, he'd kill the light sides, make them watch and if they tried to attack, kill them too. But he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Janus!" Shouted two angry voice, making the snake look up.

"Virgil, Remus. It's good to see you!"

Roman looked up and glared.

"What do you think of Roman?" Janus asked, smirking as he gestured to the prince.

Remus froze upon seeing his brother, "R-Roman?"

"Oh god, Ro! What has he done to you?!" Virgil cried.

Roman swaggered up to his brother and his apparent, now ex-boyfriend, "Janus has made me better." He smirked.

"What?! Roman, why would you-" But Remus mouth was covered by Roman.

_"Long long time ago I had my own little show. Was a beautiful, lovable angel."_ Roman smiled, evilly. _"But he,"_ he pointed to Remus, _"took the spotlight, shining so bright! Left me to fade away, but honey, now the turn is mine."_ He smirked.

Virgil pulled Remus closer to him, "Roman, snap out of it!"

_"A devil made from heaven, sent from above."_ Roman smirked and wrapped his arm around his brother, _"looks like Remus' got a little date, let's have some fun."_

_"We've got lots to do little errand boy!"_ He smirked, _"come to me at cloud nine."_ He sang, cling to Janus' side happily. _"To be the perfect angel, some sin must be done."_

_"He told me what to do and what to say, I couldn't escape!"_ He smirked, referring to Thomas, _"he got to choose the ending of my fate!"_ He turned to Virgil and glared, _"you put me astray!"_

_"But not anymore!"_ He sang, raising his hands as fire surrounded them, _"I'm in control! I have the stage you can't turn the page! Now all eyes on me!"_

Remus backed up, knowing he couldn't fight Roman, while Virgil stood protectively in front of him, raising his hands as purple fire surrounded them.

_"All eyes on me!"_ Smirked Roman, _"ba-da bap bap! Bap bap ba-doo ba duh!"_

_"So many experiments, so many mistakes."_ Janus sang, now behind Remus, who backed up against Virgil and summoned his mace. _"But I'll go all the way till I'm in perfect shape!"_ Smirked the snake. He pointed to Virgil and referred to his first attempt at getting Virgil, _"first the worst, maybe thirds the charm?"_ He pointed to Roman. _"So close, oh, I cannot wait!"_

_"The demon won't taint me now, 'cause you're the sacrifice he'll slay!"_ Smirked Roman, moving closer to Virgil. _"You said I wasn't good enough to stay, you put me away! You took away my future and my fame, but now that will change!"_ Growled Roman, as he shot fire at Virgil, who blocked with his own.

_"Focus on me! I'll be all that they see! I'll make them sway! No, can't run away! Now all eyes on me!"_

Virgil glared, and sang in annoyance, _"you don't know what it's like to drown away in a puddle of shame!"_

Remus glances to his brother and pointed to Deceit, _"you, yes you, made him insane!"_

_"But not anymore! I'm in control! I have the stage! You can't turn the page! Now do as you're told!"_ He sang, making Remus and Virgil bow before him.

_"Encore, hit the beat babe!"_ Smirked Janus.

_"Focus on me! I'll be all that they see! I'll make them sway! No, can't run away! Now all eyes on me! Now all eyes on, all eyes on me!"_

Virgil glared as Remus struggles against the grip.

"Janus, what have you done to him?!" Remus snarled.

"It's what you did, Remus!" Snarled Roman, grabbing his brother by the neck, "you took everything away from me!"

Remus glared, "I didn't and you know it! Roman, I know you're still in there, please..."

Romans eyes flashed back to their normal brown, face morphing in fear, and eyes wide in terror, "help..."

"Ro?" Virgil asked, quietly.

Creativity's eyes went back to red, "silence!" He threw his brother down and summoned some rope, tying the two dark to light sides back to back.

"Janus, you won't get away with this!" Virgil snarled.

"What makes you so sure?" Smirked the lying trait.

Remus smirked, "Logan and Patton."

~~~~~

Logan and Patton stayed up for an hour, when they didn't hear Virgil and Remus walk up the stairs. And after that hour passed they went out and down the stairs.

"Remus?" Called Patton.

"Virgil?" Logan said.

Patton rushed upstairs and checked everyone room as Logan checked the whole of downstairs.

"I can't find them!" Logan shouted panicked.

"Neither can I! And we was wrong! Roman's missing too!"

Logan dragged his hand through his hair, "where could they be?!"

"Can't you track them Lo?" Patton asked, panicking.

"I can try!"

Logan got out his phone and began to type in various things, stuff Patton didn't understand, but he did see a red, purple and green dot. "There... they're in the dark side..." Logan stated.

"Well. Lets go then!"

~~~~~

Virgil was struggling against the ropes, rubbing his skin raw and was screaming a string of colourful words at Janus, who was currently making out with Roman. Remus was lucky as he couldn't see, but once he got out of here, every single thing he made Thomas think, he'd be doing to Janus.

"I'm sorry but did you two say Logan and Patton would come?" Janus taunted, wiping his red, swollen lips.

"You two will die tonight." Smirked Roman, glaring at Virgil, as he was pulled into another make out session.

"You sick bastard!" Screamed Virgil.

"Language!"

Roman and Janus pulled back, hearing the usually calm voice, turn into an angry Dad voice.

"Patton, good to see you." Smirked Janus.

"Let them go." Logan glared, glancing at Roman.

Roman slid in front of Janus and held up his sword, "I dare you to do that again, nerd."

Patton frowned, "Roman, this isn't you."

"Quiet, idiot!" Creativity snarled.

Remus struggled, as Virgil tried and failed to set the ropes on fire.

Logan got in front of Patton protectively, "this isn't you, Roman. I know the real you is still there. You need to fight it."

Remus managed to loosen the rope.

Roman laughed maniacally, "this is the real me!" He smirked and swiped his sword down, only for it to be blocked by a bloody mace. He growled and followed the handle, "Remus!"

"I'm sorry Roman, but I can't let you do this." The brother apologised, pushing Logan behind him.

Roman glared, "then I guess only one shall live tonight." Roman slashes his sword down, but was blocked by Remus, who in retaliation, aimed for his head, but Roman ducked.

Janus summoned a few snakes and set them on Logan and Patton, who ducked and dodged, but luckily, Virgil blocked them all with fire.

"Deceit! Stop this right now!" Virgil shouted, as more snakes attacked.

Janus broke the ground, backing Virgil, Logan and Patton onto the edge, as Virgil got rid of as many snakes as he could.

Roman and Remus swung on the same time, their weapons clashed and pushed up. Their weapons now suspended in air and they glared at each other waiting for the other to drop down so they could go for a strike.

"Don't make me fight you, Virgil." Snarled Janus.

"Then let Roman go, let him, Remus, Logan and Patton go home, with no injuries and leave them alone. You can have me in return." Virgil bargained.

Patton glared, "like heck you are! You're not going back with Deceit!"

"I second that opinion!" Logan spoke up.

Janus smirked, "not to mention to even consider it, I'd have to have Remus as well."

Virgil glared, "looks like we're fighting them."

The lying side frowned and shot yellow fire out of his hands directly at Virgil, who raised his hands and blocked it with purple fire. Logan and Patton did anything the could to keep the snakes at bay, but with no powers, other then summoning things, they were stumped. Sure, Patton summoned a butchers knife and Logan a bō staff, but they struggled since they weren't fighters.

Janus sent more and more fire, making Virgil kneel due to being weaker, he groaned in pain as his arms shook.

"Virgil!" Shouted Logan and Patton.

Remus looked over, distracted giving Roman enough to time to drag his sword down and thrust his sword into Remus' lower abdomen.

"Remus!" Shouted Virgil, making Logan and Patton gasp in horror, while Janus didn't turn. He continued with his fight.

Blood trickled down Remus' lip and down his chin as he held the handle, "R-Roman..."

Romans eyes went back to their normal brown and widened in horror, "R-Remus..."

The moustached brother smiled, "never thought you'd be able to go through with it." He choked out, dragging the sword out.

"You should be healed!" Roman cried, catching his brother who fell forward into his arms, his clothes now back to normal as well as his nails and skin tone.

Remus smiled, "I'll be fine... Just give me a second..."

"Roman! Use your sash! Put pressure on the wound!" Called Logan, tiredly.

Roman took off his sash and wrapped it around his brothers wound, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Roman..."

Virgil finally gave up and fell backwards tiredly.

"Virgil!" Patton caught him and held him close.

Virgil glared at Janus, seeing Remus bleeding out, Roman devastated, Logan fighting tiredly and Patton trying to stay calm, this was no doubt giving Thomas a headache and Janus - the smug bastard - was smirking.

Virgil slowly got up and glared.

"Hey! You want me on your side?!" Virgil shouted, angrily.

Janus smirked, "you were such fun as a dark side!"

"Then let's have some fun."

He jacket turned black instantly and he pulled his hair over his eye and black fire swirled around his hands, "Remus! Stop being dramatic!" He voice echoed.

Remus sighed, slowly, and painfully getting up. With him being in the dark side, he got rid of the ruffles on his sleeves and his nails no longer black, but it came back in an instant, his wound now almost completely healed and brought out his bloody mace again.

"I hope you know Virge, that this is painful."

"Sorry, but I kinda need you."

Roman got up, holding up his sword next to his brother, while Patton and Logan held up their weapons next to Virgil.

Remus glared, "last chance Deceit."

Janus glanced around, "I'm severely out numbered... I guess I'll have to-" fire shot at the brothers, so Virgil popped in front of them and shielded them with his black fire. However, this time, he was considerably stronger, as he fought back against him, pushing the lying side back.

Remus popped up behind Janus and swung his mace, but Janus dodged. Patton managed to make a pathway through the snakes, as Roman helped his brother fight Janus. It was Logan who had successfully knocked Janus out with his staff.

"What do we do?" Logan asked, tiredly.

Roman sighed, "I'll take him to imagination. Chain him up in the dungeons, but put safety locks around the room so he can't sink in and out."

"Make sure he's guarded." Virgil panted, his clothing going back to normal.

Roman nodded and held the unconscious side, "get home safely-"

"You won't be able to sink out here. Let me help." Virgil offered, linking arms with Roman gently and sunk out.

Logan checked Remus' wound, "you shall be in bed rest until it is fully healed."

"What?!" Whined the Duke.

Patton held him close, "you'll be safe that way and get better."

Remus sighed and wrapped his arms around their waist, "I can't get out of this? Can I?"

"No you can not." Logan replied, as they sunk.

~~~~~

Janus awake in a cell, chained and unable to sink out with at least fifty guards surrounding the cell. "What the...?"

"Deceit Sanders," said the muscular guard, "by order of Prince Roman, you have been sentenced to life in prison."

"What?!" Shouted the snake like side.

"He wishes you have the worst life."

~~~~~

Remus smiled gently as Roman played Smash Brawl with him. Virgil had taken his side, while Logan took Romans, both cheering them on, as Patton walked in with freshly baked cookies and cold milk.

The five where happy and no longer had to worry about Janus and his snakes.

Everything was well.


End file.
